Punishments
by Like Weiss on Rice
Summary: Kagome and Miroku have seven children, father is coming home today and someone broke his heirloom, will they confess or be punished?(MirokuKagome, One-shot, MK lemon)


Title: Punishments

Author: Gabreilla Moushigo (aka Aeki Muffinhands)

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha or the characters within.

Warnings: Rated R – Language and (quite detailed) sexual situations (with his wife – NOT HIS CHILDREN!). Although this story is not vulgar or whatever I think it is rated R. Could boarder on NC-17ish.

Story Summary: Kagome and Miroku have seven children, father is coming home today and someone broke his heirloom, will they confess or be punished?

Labels: Romance/Humor – (Miroku/Kagome, One-shot, lemon)

Notes: Inspired by an interesting punishment my friend told me his father inflicted upon him and his siblings.

* * *

Dedication: This story is dedicated to my old friend J. J. from my freshmen and sophomore years in high school. Even though it has been six or seven years since I've seen you – I still remember all the stories you told me about you and your family. I hope you are well and married the girl of your dreams. Did you ever get over that foot fetish of yours? Are you still the little pervert I always beat with my purse during homeroom because of those wandering hands of yours? Even though it was annoying at times I hope so. If you ever happen to read this and know it is you I wish that you have found all the happiness in the world.

* * *

Kagome watched her seven children vigilantly well as vigilantly as a mother with seven children could. Her eldest son being Shippo of course, he had grown into a healthy teenager. Her second son, her husband and her first child together was Moushin, named after their colorful . Their third child, also a boy was named Hideaki. Their fourth was a sweet girl, who looked just like her, was Kaede, named after their and was also the apple of her father's eye. Their fifth child was Moriko, which looked to be a female version of her father, also very loved by her Miroku. The sixth was Momoko, their pretty little girl that looked nothing like either of them, but they enjoyed trying to figure out which part of their families that she looked like. Their youngest, and final child was Nobu, which looked to be a little replica of Miroku himself. He was exceedingly mischievous, and she had to keep an extra careful watch upon him.

Quite frankly, she had to keep an extra careful watch on all of them, despite her best efforts their father had somehow rubbed off on them. _But_ she thought with a smile. _That is ok_. She had never in her wildest dreams thought she would have so many children, in her day, it would be nearly impossible to feed such a lot. Of course she had always wanted a big family her own family quite small had left her yearning for something more.

_And what a man to start my life with_ She thought. She was trapped on this side of the well once the Shikon jewel had been destroyed well that pretty much guaranteed that she could never return. She frowned a little. Her children would never get to ride on a roller coaster never get to eat pocky or anything like that. She would miss all those sweets as would Shippo and Miroku both very unfortunate to try her delicious provisions only to never be able to taste them again.

_SMASH!_ Oh that took long. 

Kagome cursed herself, terribly lost in thought, she had forgotten to watch her children. what have you brats done this time? She teased, walking through a sliding door.

Despite the scream for her to come, everyone was acting very quiet.

She sighed, this wasn't going to be easy. what happened?

Nobu tried to explain. I didn't see what happened but when I was running I mean He covered. When I was walking through the house well dad's heirloom well He stuttered. It fell over but I wasn't near it.Of course. Kagome smiled, inwardly groaning just knowing that her child wasn't living up to his namesake. She looked to her other children to refute the little boy's tale. They all gave her these looks, looks that meant that they knew who did it but didn't want to be a tattle tail. However, none of them looked guilty but Nobu, and from their looks he was the one. I see well we'll just have to wait for your father to get home he will know what to do. They all gave each other worried looks, while their father was good-natured, but he didn't put up with lying.

She hefted a large sigh, sealing their fates. Now go outside and play, I need to get dinner started.

Her children walked outside, Shippo in the lead. She tried hard not to laugh at their distressed expressions, and she succeeded until they were out the door.

Ah me. Kagome finished, stretching a little. She took out a large pot, and even though it was her husband's home coming, she decided to make a stew instead of something extravagant. He never ate much of it anyway, at least on his homecomings, always claiming that he would rather save his appetite for other things before he cast a dark look her way. That look that always made her shiver, and just thinking about it did.

Kagome blushed, shaking her head. _I need to get dinner ready_. She quickly found her knives and went into the cabinets for vegetables and a portion of dried meat. She chopped them all very cleanly before plopping them carefully into the boiling water, she stirred in a few of her favorite seasonings that she managed to grow herself. She would taste it later and gauge if she needed to put any more seasonings in. She might as well make some cakes while she was at it, if Miroku didn't want any she was sure her children would appreciate it. She made it all from scratch, making a general mess but having fun while doing so.

She dropped one of the cakes on the ground, and she nearly screamed. Damn it. She leaning down to pick it up, she would feed it to the chickens later. Then she felt a familiar hand rest upon her rear, squeezing and caressing in all the right places. She nearly tipped over in shock. She squealed, she stood up, her back ridged.

Such language. He immediately pulled her closer to him with his left arm, his right hand never leaving her butt for a second, but continued to rub and squeeze. What if our children heard you?W-what if our children _see_ you?! She gasped as his hand reached into the opening of her kimono cupping a breast, his right hand finally sneaking around to her belly, just above she shivered.

They won't. He promised, nibbling her neck. She rested her head on his shoulder to give him better access. I've missed you.I can tell. She whispered, her voice quivering. He began rubbing slow circles on her stomach, delighting in how the muscles within her belly jumped at his touch. At the same time his fingers twirled around her nipple, pinching and squeezing until she panted.

Didn't you miss me? He wondered, pressing his face into her neck and inhaling her intoxicating scent.

Not at all. She teased, shaking underneath his expert hands.

We'll see about that. His voice was dangerous, as he grabbed her obi roughly effectively yanking it from her body. She would have protested but his hand was within her kimono, his fingers were between her legs, testing her depths and she moaned. You are always so wet for me. He purred.

I can't help it. She protested and he laughed in her ear.

Miroku released her finally, shucking his shoes and pants, but leaving his robes on at he pressed her into the floor. He parted her kimono and pulled up his robes, not wanting to waste any time.

Kagome yelled. It's the middle of the day.That never stopped us before. He laughed, positioning himself.

That's before you got me pregnant six times. She mumbled feebly, as he settled himself at her entrance.

If I recall little Kaede and Momoko were both results of our little daytime sessions. He nibbled on her breasts with his tongue and teeth, causing her to gasp and squirm. Holding his weight up with one arm, he grabbed one of her legs with the other, bringing it up around his shoulder. He entered her with one fluid movement and she cried out, arching beneath him. So you did miss me. He pumped into her while burying his face within her dark wavy hair. She gasped and squirmed beneath him, her body shuddering as he clutched her to him. The depth he achieved in this position sent her mind reeling.

Then she remembered. Dinner is going to burn if you don't stop. She panted out, clutching at him.

I must not be doing my job He grumbled into her hair. If you can still talk.No, no She gasped. I just remembered how much work I put into chopping those vegetables and Oh I Her body tightened up, he pushed into her hard that time. Oh God Miroku! Her neck jerked to the side as her body shook beneath him. She clenched her fingers around his robe even as her body tense around him in that agonizingly sweet way of hers.

Your welcome. He said in that sultry way, before rising up off the ground, picking her up with him. Their bodies still joined intimately together. He walked them over to the fire, lifting the pot, using a portion of his robe as a sort of mitt, to cool on an insulated cloth they left on the ground.

How he could do such things was beyond her. He almost made it to the cushions they used at seats at the dinner table. He grumbled, disappointed when he fell out. Ah well almost. His ever placid smile back in place.

She questioned, just as he placed her on the table, face down, spreading her legs.

I don't think we've christened this table yet. It took him all of a second to reenter her. A horrible oversight on my part. He grasped her soft hips with his calloused hands. It shall never happen again. He began a steady and slow rhythm within her, pushing all the way into the hilt.

Y-you always say that. Her fingers curled around the tablecloth.

I always mean it. It was so easy for him to press her in all the right places to make her come for him but it was also easy for him to draw out her agony. Is there a holiday coming up soon?I'm n-not sure why? She shuddered, pushing back into him as best she could. Why on earth did he bring up such things?

Because I was thinking we could celebrate by making love in every room in the house.

She nearly cried out when he said that, his voice so lust filled she could barely contain herself. Still, she found it in her to tease. Do you mean Wall's Day?Wall's day? He asked, pausing his strokes for a moment, poised at her entrance. I'm sure I've never heard of that.It's where you make love on all the walls in the house. She tittered, moaning when he sank all the way within her.

He liked her mind sometimes. What about Furniture Day then? Or maybe even Corner Day where you make love in all of the corners of the house no matter how small.I think I've hard heard of that. A Freudian slip if ever there was one, one that he didn't miss. His causally slow strokes emphasized by a particularly hard and deep thrust every so often. She squeaked out every time, causing him to become harder within her. It wouldn't be long now.

I think since they are all so close together maybe we should celebrate them all in one day how about tomorrow? He dragged her off of the table to lay face down on the ground, his hands on her hips, pulling her to him each time he pushed forward. I'll send the children to their grandfather's house He had it all planned out it seemed. The old man deserves some pay back for all the times he told me I was going to die in a day or two. She laughed at that. Think it's funny do you? She panted, but she was more caught up with what he was doing rather than what he was saying. Oh, yes.Do you now? He flipped her over suddenly, pushing himself back into her depths and slamming himself into her. She hid her face in the crook of his neck as she screamed with every thrust of his hips. His length brazenly brushing against that center of nerves found between her legs. She wrapped her legs around his hips and he in turn folded her into an embrace. Kagome He gave one final thrust before he lost himself within her depths.

She answered his plea, crushing his manhood within her folds. They lay there for long minutes afterwards, trying to steady their breathing and racing hearts. He rested his sweaty brow to her forehead. Their fingers lacing together before their lips met.

I'm so happy to see you. He grinned.

So I've heard. She joked, giving him a shy smile in turn. Was it terrible for you to be away?It was. He nuzzled her throat a little, sucking the flesh he found there.

So how was Inu-Yasha and Sango? She ran her fingers through his tousled hair.

He grumbled, Sango screams bloody murder and Inu-Yasha howls like a dying dog. Her laughter burst into his ear and he smiled. You have no idea how difficult it was to sleep at night.I could imagine. She giggled. But I'm sure you _managed_.It's just not the same. He pressed his hips against her and his flaccid length grew hard within her again.

She growled.

He pleaded, rocking his hips into her in a slow luxurious motion. The one she likes the best well except for when he was slamming into her that is. Just once more then- erm mother! Isn't dinner ready yet? Shippo called from outside.

Damn it! Miroku cursed under his breath.

Kagome teased, What if the children heard you?Let them. He whispered, pulling himself out of her, trying his best to straiten his robes before seven children came bursting through the door.

When he was satisfied with his appearance he lifted her up. She smothered her fabric and hair quickly. Where is my obi? She cried, realizing that it was nowhere to be seen.

They scanned the room, but found nothing. Where did it get off to? Miroku was baffled.

I'm hungry! The youngest voice from the other room called.

Damn it! Damn it! Kagome settled on grabbing both ends of her kimono and pulled them together, sitting down next to the head of the table. Hopefully no one would notice. If she would have had the foresight, she would have ran into her bedroom before the children entered the house, now it was too late. She glared at Miroku. You are serving tonight I'm not moving from this spot!Yes dear. He said in his most gracious tone. dinner is ready. Shippo ran up to him, looking as if he were about to hug him but thought better of it.

_Thank Buddha for small miracles_. Miroku nearly whimpered, his erection still hadn't gone away, and it was hard enough to hide it with all the robes he wore.

Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Kaede, Momoko and Moriko cried running in, looking ready to throw their arms around him.

Now, now girls! Kagome warned, and the stopped to look at her. Your father has had a _hard_ day leave him be.Yes mama. The said obediently, casting their father sorry glances.

He nearly laughed at that, and Kagome softened her looks and told them. You can hug him tomorrow after he has rested. Their faces brightened a little.

They all sat down at the table and Moushin wondered why his father was still standing. why is father serving us?Your mother works so hard. Miroku smoothed over, picking the heavy pot of stew up off of the floor before setting it down and portioned the food to everyone. She deserves a rest.But you have been walking all day. Hideaki looked at him mom, wondering what was the matter.

You know how your father is. Kagome let out a mock sigh. He wouldn't take no for an answer.Neither do you. Miroku grinned, handing his wife the first bowl respectively.

Uncle Inu-Yasha says that's why Nobu was born. Moriko informed.

_Why that bastard I oughta sit his ass all the way to_ Kagome nearly broke the chopsticks she held in her hand.

You know how your mother is. Miroku laughed, the joke going over most of their heads, except for Shippo and Moushin of course, who snickered a little and left the rest to wonder why their elder brothers were laughing.

Kagome coughed and gave Miroku a pointed look that made him stop laughing immediately. When he was finished dishing out the stew he seated himself at the head of the table, next to Kagome. The rest of the meal was rather quiet, except for the shuffling of plates and bowls.

Kagome began.

Yes my love? He sipped sake contentedly from the little saucer he held in his hand.

Do you remember that thing your grandfather left you? She asked, not bringing her eyes from her plate.

The box that held his letter? His eyes opened fully from just a few moments ago. My heirloom?What about it? He asked cautiously, not liking the dire tone in her voice.

It's in about a hundred pieces. I get interrupted and now this Can we not fix it?Unless you have lots of super glue or something She sighed. I can't help you there.

He didn't know what this super glue was but he was quite angry. How did this happen?One of your children was running through the house. Kagome didn't say which one, but from her look she knew.

No matter he could tell if his children were telling the truth or not. Being an accomplished liar himself, he could hear a false statement coming from a mile away. I see. He looked at all of his children. Who did this? When no one answered he sighed. They were taking the hard way ah well he looked at them all thoughtfully, they all carried the same expression except for Nobu. He was wondering why the boy was unusually quiet this evening. Suddenly a very devious idea popped into his head that would have possible made Naraku proud. Then I'm afraid I have no choice.What do you mean daddy? Kaede worried, twisting her hands in her lap.

You must all be punished until someone confesses I'm afraid. He sighed regretfully. It's such a sad day when my children lie to meWhat kind of punishment? Hideaki wondered.

I think a good thrashing would do nicely. They almost laughed, but his face held no humor. Did he really mean it?

You don't mean to include us, right papa? Momoko asked nervously, indicating her and her sisters. We never run in the house.But you will not tell me who did it therefore you are just as guilty as the child who did. He said, a stoic expression on his face.

But father! The girls cried, their father had never so much as raised a hand to them in their entire life. They knew the boys would be punished and have been but never so severely as today! But must they be beaten too? They turned to their mother.

Kagome gave him a strange look and he leaned in and whispered into her ear, her eyes went wide for a moment and then she nodded. Your father is right.

Miroku held up his hand. Do not involve your mother You must answer to me. He stood up from the table, picking his staff up from the wall and they all flinched when realization dawned on them. Wasn't their father trained in some kind of martial arts? Couldn't he kick their asses all across the front lawn and into the town middle of twon if he wanted to? This was indeed a horrible day for them and their imaginations. You will receive your punishments separately. He informed. I think eldest to youngest will do nicelyYes father. They all answered sadly, when he walked into the main room they trailed after him as if following a funeral precession.

Does any one want to confess? Miroku asked one last time, and when he heard nothing but silence and he said. If the person who did it would like to spare their brothers and sisters they may speak... Nothing again. Very well. And it was like a death sentence on them all. you are first.

Shippo followed him obediently into the room. Y-your not actually going to beat me are you? He tried to make his voice sound somewhat manly, but it came out as a pathetic squeak. Miroku looked at him, tapping his staff against his palm. _Didn't he see him slice demons in half with that thing once_? Start crying. He ordered, quietly.

Shippo nearly did a face vault.

Keep your voice down. Miroku hissed. And start crying.What are you talking about? Shippo wondered.

I know who did it I'm just wondering if he will confess. you are sick! Shippo whispered, but found the trick quite humorous, being the devious fox that he was he couldn't resist. What do you want me to do?Start crying and every time I hit the bed. He indicated his staff. You scream.

Shippo held back a fit of laughter as he nodded.

Much to the dismay of his siblings they could hear every scream as they heard their father's staff go _WHACK _against something very solid. They all stared at each other, horrified. Wasn't Shippo a full demon? Would their father be softer on them since they were human? Or would he beat them the same way? When Shippo came out of the room in tears they silently promised themselves that they would be weak, horrible little cowards and confess to spare themselves the pain.

They went in one by one, and upon figuring out the joke they complied and laughed a little before running out the door in tears.

Nobu eyes widened when he saw Kaede run from the room crying. While he would never admit it, she was their father's favorite and if he would beat her badly he would have no problems beating him too. After Momoko came out his father exited the room and looked at him, and he broke down and cried. I'm sorry daddy! I was the one running in the house! I didn't mean to break your box that great-grandfather gave you! He sniffled, rubbing his eyes.

You should have told me sooner. He indicated his brothers and sisters, who were all smiling for some reason.

What do you mean? Nobu looked confused. What's going on?You brat! Moushin yelled, but laughed at the same time. You would have let your own brother and sisters be beaten before you confessed? He sniffed.

Daddy was just playing around with us. Kaede laughed. He was trying to get you to confess. Nobu laughed. Then it's ok then?You aren't getting away that easily. Miroku warned. For lying and not confessing the truth and your siblings expense you must be punished.

The boy began crying again instantly. Are you going to beat me father?

Miroku pondered his many names, whenever they loved him, were afraid or wanted something it was but when he was being mean it was like some sort of curse. Anyway Go to bed, you won't be enjoying any of the cake your mother has made.But daddy! Nobu pleaded, crestfallen.

Would you rather me beat you? Miroku shook his staff a little, not really meaning it but Nobu didn't have to know that.

No sir! Nobu answered quickly.

Then go to bed.

Nobu ran to his room that he shared with his brothers before sliding the door shut.

_Well at least that figures out the mystery of the cake Kagome accidentally dropped_. Miroku scratched the side of his face. go back to the kitchen and eat your cakes do not share with Nobu he needs to learn his lesson.

He didn't need to tell any of them twice. If their father had actually carried out his threat they would be in a world of hurt right now. Missing a little cake wouldn't hurt Nobu any.

They filed back into the kitchen where Kagome sat, Miroku noticed that she had spent the time trying to find her obi and was just straitening it when they entered. The culprit confess? She asked.

Of course.

She finally burst out laughing. Miroku! You are terrible! where are the cakes? Hideaki asked.

She wiped the tears from her eyes as her children recounted what their father did and what they were thinking. She just couldn't stop laughing. They are near the stove on a plate bring them here.Yes ma'am.

Miroku sat next to her, grinning stupidly. Found it, I see.We accidentally kicked it under the cabinets can you believe it? Kagome whispered.

He grinned, before lowering his head to where his lips were practically against her ear. I can't wait until everyone goes to bed so-

_Drat_! _Interrupted again_! Yes Hideaki? what are your pants doing on the kitchen floor? Hideaki lifted the offending object with his thumb and forefinger for all to see.

* * *

The End.


End file.
